


The Last Halloween Party Of Becky and Tom

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, High School, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: It's Becky and Tom's last annual Halloween party together. It's bittersweet.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Kudos: 2





	The Last Halloween Party Of Becky and Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Halloween part I mentioned in This Is Halloween. Well here's their last one.  
> Also after I wrote this I remembered that the school year is different in America than it is to Australia, so it may be too early in the year for Tom and Becky to be dating? (I honestly don't know how it works), so just ignore the timeline. I know nothing.

The first party Becky and Tom ever went to as a couple was Tom's friend Mike's Halloween party.

It was just over a month after Tom asked her to be his girlfriend, and both made it into a little more of a big deal than it had to be. They were excited about everything, young and in love and seemingly on top of the world. Everything they did was made into a bigger deal than it was because they were doing it together.

It was a night of many firsts for them. Their first official party as a couple, the first holiday they spent together, the first time they got dressed up together. Even their first 'proper' kiss (As they dubbed it) had been on the deck of his house at that party, a kiss that unlike all their previous, lasted longer than a few seconds and went a little further than just a quick peck on the lips. 

From that year on, they made it a tradition to go together, as if they'd even go anywhere like that without the other anyway, and it was a tradition they kept close to their hearts. This particular year, however, it was a little different. The excitement wasn't all there, the giddy happiness a tiny bit half-hearted.

It was their last annual Halloween party before Tom graduated and went away to begin his army training.

They both tried to pretend that it wasn't the end of an era for them, but as Becky pulled on her costume (Columbia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show) and waited for Tom to pick her up she couldn't help but let the suppressed sadness creep in. She loved Tom, and even if they were both young and still in high school, she had this feeling that he was her person. The thought of him leaving, the thought of them not being them anymore, made her feel a little sick.

She knew, realistically, that their relationship wouldn't survive the future that was coming, especially not with her still in high school. Maybe if she was graduating too they'd find a way to make it all work, but it was practically impossible. She fought to keep herself thinking of it too long, she and Tom still hadn't had that conversation.

She didn't want to think of them breaking up, ever, even if it was the harsh reality that would come crashing down on top of them in just a few short months. It hurt to much, and so she'd ignore it until she couldn't anymore.

The sound of the doorbell ringing broke her from her stupor, and she looked out the window and smiled as she saw Tom standing on the doorstep in most of his costume. (Riff Raff, also from Rocky Horror. The only thing he was missing was the bald cap/wig thing). Becky rushed to the door, opening it with the happiest smile.

"Hi!" She said, drawing him in for a quick hug.

"You look awesome babe! Oh, and hi." Tom smiled, looking Becky up and down.

She blushed. "You look great too Tommy. Hang on, let me just go get my hat and we can go." As Becky turned to reach for her hat on the table in the mudroom she felt her heart lurch in her chest. Suddenly everything felt a lot more real. She sucked in a breath.

"Are you alright Becks?" Tom asked, noticing her shift in demeanour. 

"Yeah," She breathed, "I'm totally fine. C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Tom knew she was lying, he could read her like a book, but decided not to push it. This was a happy night, it needed to be remembered that way. "Okay, I was just checking," He reached out his hand for her, "Let's go then m'lady."

The first half of the night flew by, things like that always did. Generally, Becky and Tom stuck together, talking to their friends together, getting food and cups of soda together, and sometimes just standing in the corner in their own world together. Around halfway through, however, Tom noticed Becky started to act weird.

She went quieter, wasn't as attached to his arm as she was when they arrived. He knew it was probably about whatever she was upset about when he picked her up, but still he didn't say anything about it. However, when she quietly excused herself from beside him and disappeared into the crowd of people without another word, he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He gave it five minutes, and after she didn't come back, he went to look for her. He found her on the deck where they shared their first proper kiss, standing leaning against a porch post and staring out into the dark backyard. "See, how did I know I'd find you out here?" He asked, his voice soft as not to startle her.

She spun around to look at him, a sad smile of her face. "You didn't have to come looking for me Tom, you could've stayed inside if you wanted," She sighed.

"Yeah I did, and I didn't want to be in there without you. You worry me when you disappear like that." He moved to stand next to her and stroked her arm lightly.

Becky shivered. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize. Do you want to tell me what's wrong though? You've been a little off since I picked you up," He said.

Becky bit her lip, eyes driving to the floor. "This is our last Halloween party together, and I don't want to think about it and ruin the whole night but I sorta can't help it," She said quietly, so quiet that Tom could hardly hear her.

But he did, and his heart hurt. "I know Becks, I know. I'm sad too, and I know that even though neither of us want to think about it, it's a given that we will. It's okay to feel sad about it, this is something that's been so important to us for so long and this is it, but we have to enjoy tonight, make it amazing and live in the moment so we'll remember it when I'm away. We don't know what the future holds for us, but we love each other, and tonight that's what we need to focus on," He told her sincerely, getting a little choked up himself.

Becky's face crumpled a little and she hugged Tom tightly, her face hidden in his shoulder. "I know Tommy, I love you. Thank you." She mumbled, trying not to cry.

Tom stroked her back and hair, holding her flush against him, also trying hard not to cry. "I love you," He parroted. 

Eventually, they composed themselves, and Becky pulled away with a slight giggle. Tom laughed too, wiping his face. "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Is it bad that I wanna stay out here for a little longer?" Becky said, looking up at him with the doey-est look she could muster.

Tom laughed. "Of course not, just like the first time, huh?" Becky nodded before launching herself at Tom, grabbing his jaw and smashing their lips together. They kissed for a while until Tom pulled back to breathe, whispering "Wow" under his breath.

"Now it really is like the first one," Becky teased. 

Tom rolled his eyes affectionately. "Sure is."

Some things never change, and Becky and Tom's love for each other was one of them. They both knew it, and deep down it was a reassurance that even as everything changed they'd always have that, always have each other.

And as for the Halloween part? Well, they certainly made it a night to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fourth entry of my own mini multi-fandom Halloween week (A week that has now turned into two weeks because guess who left her one shot folder at school two days in a row and fell really behind). It has no theme, I just decided to write a week of Halloween one-shots for the sake of it.  
> I don't even celebrate Halloween. Halloween means practically nothing where I live. Oh well, it's fun.
> 
> Also, I have four more of these left and they'll all be going on my TGWDLM one shot book that I have on Wattpad. My username is the same as it is here if you want to check that out. They won't be uploaded for a while, but they'll be up eventually.


End file.
